


Baby, I Love You

by Masky_Writer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Teen Pregnancy, Traitor!Ryuji, Trans Sakamoto Ryuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masky_Writer/pseuds/Masky_Writer
Summary: A calm before the storm conversation between Ryuji and Goro about their unborn child.AU within an AU
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Baby, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakaamotos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakaamotos/gifts).



> I love my friend so much so this is entirely for them but also for me cause this is soft and makes me soft

“Hm...Saki.” Says the blonde in the skull mask with a nod. “If it’s a girl. And...Hiroshi for a boy. What do you think?”

When Crow made the decision to pull Skull in with him to gather poker chips to advance through Sae’s palace, the Phantom Thieves couldn’t have expected them to both be plotting their demise behind their backs...while also discussing baby names.

One reckless night led them tumbling down the idea of parenthood. Parenthood for two people who had shitty parents in the first place seemed like a terrible idea, but some conversation, and choices being made for Ryuji who did not want those choices being made for him pushing him over the edge, finally let the two settle fully into the idea. 

They’re going to be parents. Young, reckless kids, having a kid of their own. It’s the exact story people would tell their kids in order to avoid having teen pregnancy, yet here the duo are. With the blonde two months in as is, and the detective trying to think of good options of names for their baby. 

“I like Saki.” He says thoughtfully. “Though for a boy...perhaps Aito?” That makes Ryuji grin teasingly, sharpened fangs, developed from his first awakening, on full display. A sign of his biting rebellion. “You just want him to be made Aito Akechi don’t you?”

Goro, with cheeks red of his guilt, waves a hand at his lover. “What? No I would never.” He stops before turning to Ryuji, having to stop pushing the cart piled high with tokens. _(Ryuji was going to do it himself, but his lover his persistent.)_ “A-and who said we were agreeing to my last name?!”

Marriage was obviously the next conversation to have, which was, thankfully, so much easier to agree on then whether or not they should keep the baby. No questions have been popped properly, but the agreement was clear that night during cuddles and kisses.

It was the clear next step they both were happy to take when this all was over and they could finally rest. 

Ryuji grows silent at that, fists gripping tightly, one holding his pipe tightly. “I...don’t wanna keep his last name...not when I can change it.” Man, that floor looks very interesting doesn’t it? “Is...is that okay?”

He can’t help but tense when he hears the cart Goro was pushing stop, a few poker chips shifting in place, but relaxes upon feeling his arms move to pull Ryuji close, letting the blonde fist his grip into the small red cape of his false costume. _(as silly as a Robin Hood’s costume looks, Ryuji will admit, Goro makes anything look good. he doesn’t think he’d like the costume as much if Robin Hood wasn’t a good Persona.)_

“I would be happy if you took my last name.” He admits quietly with a small smile. “Ryuji Akechi...it certainly has a nice ring to it.” The blush that runs across the blondes cheeks makes Goro chuckle as he presses a kiss to the top of his head. Without thinking, his hand quietly shifts to laying over Ryuji’s stomach. “Hm...Saki Akechi...I like it.”

Ryuji chuckles. “Oh so suddenly you’re a psychic? I didn’t know you knew we were having a girl.” He teases, making Goro shake his head with a small smile. “Not psychic, just...hopeful.”

“You want a girl?” Ryuji asks. “Didn’t expect that. Thought you’d want a boy.” He admits with a shrug, only for Goro to shake his head. “Not exactly. I’ll love them no matter what, that’s a given, but...”

“But?”

Goro sighs and lays his head on Ryuji’s shoulder, having to hunch to hide his reddening face. “Baby dresses are so cute!”

Ryuji can’t help but laugh at that, leaning further into Goro’s body, making Goro blush harder. “I can’t believe it! Out of the two of us, it’s you who’s got baby fever! And I’m the one with the baby!” He teases, gladly enjoying how flustered he’s able to make Goro. 

Patting his back, Ryuji, sadly, lets go of his boyfriend. “Alright, c’mon big guy. We gotta get back to the others. Oracle’s gonna start scanning the floor and if she finds us like this, it’s over.” 

Goro’s just as reluctant to let go of the blonde, but does so after giving him a long, fleeting kiss. “How they don’t realize how smart you are is beyond me.” He says, before heading back to the cart and starting to push once more. 

Ryuji simply shrugs as he walks by his side, laying one of his hands over Goro’s that holds the metal bar. “I ain’t smart, babe. Just observant. Really, really observant.” He says with a grin. “Takes a lot to multitask readin’ and recordin’ conversations!” 

Goro simply presses a kiss to the top of his head. “That’s certainly true.” He says with a smile. “I love you.”

How he can say it so easily is beyond Ryuji, and it makes his face go red, but he sighs softly. “Love you, too. You dorky hero.” He teases, narrowing his eyes at his loved, making the detective pout. “What’s wrong with Robin Hood’s costume?” He asks. Ryuji simply shrugs. “Nothin’, really. Mostly the cape.” He thumbs the red fabric that hangs off the back of Goro’s shoulders. “It’s so small. Should’ve made it longer.”

“Why is that?” Goro asks, a raised brow hidden away by his mask. Ryuji simply smirks. “Cause if it was, you could lay it over those metal tables in the safe rooms and fuck me without my back gettin’ cold.”

Ryuji can’t help but laugh at Goro’s reddened face and squawk of sudden embarrassment. A traitor and a bastard...yep. They certainly deserve each other.


End file.
